smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Official Leobear Productions/Xarxes vs. the Forest Fairy Queen
another one Prologue Xarxes after fight a fleet of Pangyaos had a break for about 3 years until a forest fairies (Subtitle: Beings of the Forest) appeared and terrorized the city of Landon,soon Xarxes came to see on;y to see it in shambles except Big Ben. Soon Xarxes decides to follow the fairies home Chapter One: Xarxes and the fairies soon enough Xarxes found their home, a fores, the fairies come to their queen, Fairy #1: my queen we had done what you request, we destroyed most of Landon to avenge him. Forest Fairy Queen: Good, good indeed, i heard that Xarxes is coming this way to kill me, here take this weapon and shot it inside his mouth to stun him, so he can be locked up. Fairy #1: Ok my queen Chapter Two: Xarxes Captured?! Xarxes arrived and saw a bunch of Fairies with a dart gun, soon Xarxes was shot by the dart, Xarxes fell asleep, Fairy #1: My Queen i done that task. Forest Fairy Queen: Good now lock him up in the tower. The Fairies brought Xarxes to the tower and locked him up Chapter Three: Xarxes and the Tower Xarxes wakes up and ask who is there, the person speaks up, ???: Hello my name is Merubi the daughter of the Queen Nice to meet you. Xarxes: why am i here and why is your mother locking me up. Merubi: well you were locked up because my mother was told you killed my Brother, as soon as my mother heared about this she became mad and ruled like a tyrant and locked me up here so...we need to get out. Chapter Four: Xarxes escapes Xarxes: Don't worry i can escape, Xarxes uses his Fireball attack and blown up the wall and escaped (wow short chapter) Chapter Five: Xarxes meets the Forest Fairy Queen Xarxes: well Merubi time to meet your son of a (Censored stuff) mother, soon xarxes came to see her, she was mad and then she spoke. Forest Fairy Queen: Well, well, well if it isn't Xarxes, you were the one for my son's death,i will kill you hahahahahaha Chapter Six: Xarxes vs. Forest Fairy Queen 1 Forest Fairy Queen (Subtitle: Fairy Ruler of the Forest), FFQ: so it's time to figh, FFQ fights with her magic and about sometime until Xarxes used a miniature version of Big Ben. FFQ: dammit i can't beat you in this form, so i have to assume my Monster Form Chapter Seven: Xarxes vs. Forest Fairy Queen 2 FFQ now had transform into her monster form and begins to bite Xarxes, Xarxes bleeds, soon enough Xarxes shoot Forest Fairy Queen and then begins to use a Spin attack, after that the FFQ is now on fire and soon she turns into ashes and the spell that was put on the fairies is lifted Epilogue soon enough, Xarxes crowns Merubi queen and Xarxes left with a gleeful sheer, but one thing questions Xarxes, why would he be kill a male fairy? THE END Category:Blog posts